The Odd Couples
by fatcatwalker
Summary: The war is over and everyone deserves some good sleep after what they went through, but the good sleep also come with some strange dreams and what's even stranger is they are having intimate dreams about each other, but the dreams help a few of the couples realize who they really like in real life.


Notes: I wanted to make these couples as odd as possible, so bare with me. I thought I should make the odd couples happen in their dreams because they would never happen on the show. Even though I think Eugene and Rosita happen in the comics. I've never read it, but I think I have heard that before. They are also the only couple from the dreams that end up together outside of the dream, but a couple other ones discover they have feelings for other people outside of their dreams. I wrote it so it shows the dream and then the after math and then moves on to the next dream and than in the end any loose ends get tied up.

The Odd Couples

The war was over and everyone was going to get a well deserved good sleep. Eugene escaped from the sanctuary earlier that day, but got attacked by walkers, so he had to hide somewhere for the night. Luckily he found an abandoned car and was going to sleep in the backseat. Michonne and Rick were in bed holding each other. Daryl and Carol shared a house, but he preferred sleeping on the porch swing when the nights were cool after a hot day, while Carol had the bed to herself. Rosita has her own house and Tara stays in the house that her and Denise shared. Aaron stays in the house he and Eric shared. Maggie is the leader of the hilltop and has her own room in the house after refusing to take Gregory's room after he was killed and Jesus has his trailer back to himself. Carol was more at peace then ever and fell asleep quickly and Rick did too. Carol was in the house getting ready to roll out dough for some cookies when Rick knocks on the door and Carol opens the door. Rick walks past her.

"I need you."

"Just what every woman wants to hear from their handsome leader," she smiled, joking with him, but he didn't smile and Carol began to worry. "What do you need? Is everything ok? Is it Judith?"

"No, she's fine."

"Good," she said, sounding relieved.

"It is about Judith though. I was wondering if you can …"

"teach you how to bake cookies for Judith?" Carol asked, smiling.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, you said you need me and it's about Judith."

"I know, but that's still a little vague."

"You can just call me wonder woman."

"I already knew that you were a wonder woman for a long time now."

"Thanks," she said, smiling and blushing.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you could tell the future too," he said, seeing the cookie dough on the counter. Carol laughed.

"Ok. So I want you to watch me first." He watched her carefully, never taking his eyes off her hands unless she was talking to him. He noticed how many freckles she had on her hands and lost focus for a minute. "Rick? You listening?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's ok. Now it's your turn." She watched him and couldn't help but notice how big his hands were. She also noticed that he was really tense and was holding the rolling pin so tight his knuckles were white and he was rolling the dough too fast. "Relax," Carol said, coming up behind him and putting her hands on top of his. If she thought this would help him relax she was wrong. It just made him tense up more. They had never been this close before except for when they reunited after Terminus. She could feel his whole body tense up and she knew why because she was tense too and for the same reason. It was just so awkward and as if things couldn't get more awkward, Carol started massaging his hands to help him relax. "Like this," she said, showing him how to properly roll dough. It was working. It was working for her too. She took a deep breath, starting to relax herself and in the process she took in his scent. "You smell good. What is that?"

"Thanks. He turned his head to talk to her. It's my … new shampoo," he said, getting lost in her eyes. How could he have just noticed how beautiful they are after knowing her for so long? He wanted to kiss her all of a sudden, so he did. He turned around and put his arms around her and she did the same to him. She ran her fingers through his soft curls.

"It's working," she said.

"Yes it is." She started laughing.

"No. I meant the shampoo." He started laughing too. Once they calmed down they gave each other a hug and he turned his head to give her a kiss on the side of her head. He could smell her shampoo.

"Vanilla?"

"Yes. That's my shampoo."

"I love vanilla," Rick said.

"I do too. It reminds me of baking cookies."

"It reminds me of eating them." They laughed again and this time Carol initiated the kiss. Rick ran his fingers through her hair. "Your shampoo is working too."

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Were baking cookies," he said, going in for another kiss. She laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"No! I mean what is this?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"This is happening so fast. One minute were friends and the next minute were?"

"I don't know," Rick said.

"Look, how about we take this slow. We have plenty of time now to figure out what this is."

"I agree."

"Good," Carol said. They gave each other one more kiss. "Now what do you say we bake some cookies for Judith."

"I'd say lets do it." They looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Wrong choice of words," Carol said. Rick agreed. Daryl fell asleep right away and Michonne was starting to dream, lying in Rick's arms. Daryl was getting ready to go for a ride on his bike to clear his mind. He was about to take off when he heard Michonne. She wanted to clear her mind too.

"Daryl wait! Can I join you?"

"Hell yeah. Hop on." She got on and wrapped her arms around his waist and they were off. The night was chilly and she regretted not bringing her jacket before asking for a ride. She held him tighter and laid her head against his back, trying to keep warm. "Are you ok back there?" He was concerned now because he knew she wasn't scared. Nothing scares this badass, he said to himself.

"I'm ok. I just wish I had brought a jacket."

"We'll make this ride short."

"Ok." Just then the bike hit a jagged rock and it blew out a tire. Daryl quickly pulled over, got off the bike, and saw it right away.

"Damn it!"

"It's ok Daryl. We'll just stay in the forest for the night and then head back in the morning. At least were not too far from home."

"Alright."

"We can try to start a fire," Michonne said, "I can really use one." She started shivering and Daryl put his jacket on her. "Thank you." They knew it would be difficult to start a fire though because it rained the night before. "I never knew you were so chivalrous Daryl," she teased, knowing it would make him uncomfortable. He smiled and put his head down.

"It ain't nothing." They found a spot in the middle of the forest. They tried to start the fire that they knew would be nearly impossible to make and they were right. They couldn't do it. "Are you going to be warm enough?" Daryl asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You know even bad asses get cold."

"I know. Are you going to be able to stay warm without your jacket?"

"I'll be alright."

"You know even bad asses get cold," she said, smiling at him and he smiled back. It got colder that night after they went to sleep. Michonne was shivering and curled up into a ball. Daryl was ok because he lived most of his life in the wilderness, when it would be even colder then it was now. Daryl was sleeping on his back and using his vest as a pillow. Michonne and Daryl were close enough to touch if they wanted to. Michonne was still asleep when she scooted over to Daryl, wrapped an arm around him, rested her head on his chest, and curled up next to him. She was warmer now, but Daryl felt awkward. He didn't know what to do. He was happy that she was warm now, but he didn't know what to do with his hands. He lifted them up after she started to put an arm around him and rested her head on him. He put an arm around her and rested his hand on top of the one that was on his chest. He felt comfortable enough to fall asleep now and he knew it was because of Michonne. He felt warm now too and something else he couldn't explain. The sun came up and they woke up at the same time. Michonne realized where she was and wondered how she got there, but she didn't care. She was so comfortable she didn't want to move. Daryl was thinking the same thing. He didn't want to move he was so comfortable, but also because he didn't want to disturb her, so he waited for her to speak. "Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"Did I do this?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry," she said, blushing.

"Don't be. I'm not." Michonne lifted her head up and she had a shocked expression. He smiled at her expression and turned over on his side so they were now face to face. "After you put your arm around me and your head on my chest I was warm and was able to fall asleep. I was so comfortable I didn't want to move."

"I felt the same way," she admitted. She doesn't know what made her do it but she moved forward and gave him a kiss. It was short. Like testing the waters. They looked at each other then went in for another kiss. They laid their heads back down while still kissing. They wrapped there arms around each other, deepening the kiss.

"I like your dreadlocks," he said, as he wrapped one around his finger.

"Thanks. And I like your unwashed, unkept hair," she said, smiling.

"Stop." She laughed. "What do you say we stay here a little longer before we head out," Daryl said.

"I'd say that sounds perfect." She smiled. She put her arm back around him and laid her head down on him and he kissed her on the head, put his arm back around her, and laid his hand back on top of hers. They fell asleep again. Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Carol woke up. Michonne still had her eyes closed and didn't know if she was in Ricks or Daryl's arms because she woke up with someone playing with her dreadlocks like Daryl did and she was holding Rick like she did Daryl. She was preying it was just a dream and she was holding Rick right now. To be sure she felt his arm for bulging muscles and she knew it wasn't Daryl for sure. Rick was doing the same and laughed with relief when he felt her dreadlocks. Michonne smiled.

Hearing him laugh was like music to her ears. She got on top of him. "What's so funny?" "You wouldn't believe the dream I had."

"You? I could guarantee I've got you beat," Michonne said.

"Try me."

"Ok. I kissed Daryl."

"Whoa what?"

"You heard me don't make me repeat it."

"What brought that about?"

"Let's just say I was cold. That's why I was feeling your arm when I woke up because I woke up in Daryl's arms and I knew if …"

"you knew that if you felt my scrawny arms that it was just a dream." She laughed.

"I love your scrawny arms."

"Ha ha."

"Hey, you said it." She kissed his arm. "So what about you?"

"I'd have to say our dreams are equally weird. I kissed Carol."

"Carol?"

"Yeah. Carol. I wanted her to teach me how to make cookies so I can make them for Judith."

"And?"

"And we kissed too."

"Did you bake the cookies?"

"Yeah, but I woke up right before we started. I had to be sure it was just a dream too, so I felt for your dreadlocks."

"That's another reason why I had to be sure because Daryl wrapped one of my dreads around his finger and said he likes my dreadlocks. What made the dream weirder is that it seemed so real," Michonne said.

"Yeah. Same here. Like we really liked each other but enough about or dreams and back to real life." He gave her a kiss and they made love before heading out. Carol couldn't believe she just had an intimate dream about Rick. Why? She thought to herself. Daryl shot up on the porch swing in a cold sweat and his heart beating fast. He was happy it was only a dream. Being in a relationship is definitely a nightmare for Daryl because he imagines it would be awkward for him and the other person because he is so inexperienced. If he could only get past his fear he might be able to approach Carol about his feelings for her. He couldn't believe he dreamt about Michonne. She was his brother's girl. He also couldn't believe how confident he was in the dream unlike real life. Michonne was walking past the house and was hoping that he wouldn't notice her. She couldn't face him in that moment, but she couldn't help but notice that he had been shaken up by something.

"Are you ok?"

"Bad dream is all." She laughed.

"Me too." She walked up the steps and Daryl tensed up. "May I?" He nodded his head and sat up so she could sit down. She sat down, but kept her distance because the dream was still freaking her out. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I can't. Not with you."

"I had a dream too and I shouldn't tell you either, but after I tell you mine I guarantee that you'll be able to tell me yours."

"Maybe."

"Here I go." She took a deep breath. "I had a dream about you."

"Oh yeah? Was I being hunted by a giant squirrel?"

"What?" She laughed.

"Sometimes I dream about that, but this was more like a nightmare."

"Yeah, I could tell. You looked pretty bad off, but I wouldn't exactly call a giant squirrel hunting me down a good dream. So, what was I doing in the dream?"

"Kissing me." She looked at him and he looked like he was in shock. Could they have had the same dream?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

"If I didn't know better I'd think we had the same dream."

"Why?"

"You kissed me too," he said, looking down and blushing.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you had a nightmare and from the looks of it a really bad one to. Am I not good enough for you," she joked. He smiled.

"There's more to it then that."

"Did we go … you know … all the way?"

"No, oh hell no!" He said squirming in his seat now.

"Your making me feel better every minute Daryl," she said, sarcastically.

"I mean I'm not used to relationships, but in the dream it felt real and right, but it was like I was watching and it scared me because that just isn't me."

"That's how it felt for me too." They smiled at each other.

"I even said that I liked your dreadlocks." She looked at him in shock.

"And what did I say?"

"Thanks and I like your unwashed, unkept hair," they both said at the same time. "This is crazy," Michonne said laughing.

"Is this even possible Michonne?"

"Apparently, but if I had to dream about anyone besides Rick then I'm glad it was you."

"Me too," he said. They hugged.

"Are you sure about that Daryl?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Anybody who has eyes knows that you like Carol."

"Does Rick know?"

"Yeah. Like I said …"

"Yeah I know. Anyone who has eyes."

"Yeah," she smiled. "You should tell her you know. That way you could start dreaming about my fellow badass instead."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Rick came up the steps as Michonne came down and they gave each other a kiss.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. She told me, but you don't know half of it."

"What?"

"We had the same dream," Daryl and Michonne told Rick at once.

"What? Really?"

"Really," Michonne said.

"You know were all so close I wouldn't be surprised if me and her shared the same dream like you and Daryl."

"You dreamt about Carol?"

"Yeah."

"This shit just keeps getting weirder," Daryl said.

"Let me know later?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah."

"You let me know too Daryl," Michonne smiled and winked at him and he smiled back. "What was that about?"

"If everything works out then you'll find out when Michonne does."

"Ok."  
Rick knocked on the door.

"Good morning," she said, with a big smile.

"Good morning." Carol peeked around to see Daryl.

"Good morning. Are you coming in soon?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait till you and Rick are done talking."

"Ok. Come in Rick."

"I need to talk to you Carol."

"I do to."

"I had a dream about you," they both said at once. They laughed. "Ok. Who's going first?" Carol asked.

"I am. I have a feeling that I won't have to tell you mine and you won't have to tell me yours and we can save ourselves from more embarrassment then were already going to go through."

"Why's that?"

"Just hear me out. I'm going to say something from my dream and you'll know what I mean."

"Whatever you say Rick."

"Ok." He cleared his throat and could already feel himself blushing. "I love vanilla."

"I do too. It reminds me of baking cookies."

"And it reminds me of eating them." Now they were both blushing and they were laughing too.

"This is unbelievable," Carol said.

"You think that's unbelievable? Then would you believe me if I told you that Michonne and Daryl had the same dream about each other too." She laughed.

"You're kidding right?"

"I know how you feel, but no I'm not kidding."

"So did they kiss too?"

"Yeah." Carol sat down on the couch.

"Wow. I still can't believe it." Rick sat down too.

"Yeah. Me neither, but I figured were so close, so maybe that's why. Because were so connected."

"I think your right Rick. Oh! Before you go follow me." She lead him to the kitchen and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous and even more so when they were standing by the counter. She felt the same way. "This is a big coincidence but before I went to bed I did make some cookies for Judith." They laughed.

"For a minute there I thought you were bringing me here to make our dream reality," he said jokingly.

"In your dreams," she said, laughing and playing along.

"Yeah? Well apparently in yours too." They laughed. "I know who should have been in your dream."

"Who?"

"Daryl."

"Your right. I was thinking about him before I went to bed, but I guess dreams can be that way right?"

"Right. I think Daryl wants to talk to you now."

"Did he say that?"

"No, but something like that. Thanks for the cookies." He gave her a hug.

"You're welcome and if you're ever up to some very platonic baking then you know where to find me." Rick laughed.

"I look forward to it and I'll send Daryl in." "She's ready for you in the kitchen Daryl," Rick smiled.

"Thanks." He walked in and Carol was leaning up against the counter.

"Rick said you wanted to talk."

"Yes I do." He walked toward her. She loved the way he walked and she realized he was only a couple steps away and it took her breath away. "Did Rick tell you about our crazy dreams?"

"Yeah. He also told me he thinks I wanted someone else in my dream."

"Michonne told me that too. That there's another badass I should be dreaming about," he said, coming closer.

"Do you know who she's talking about," Carol asked.

"I think so," he said coming even closer. They were face to face now.

"And do you know who Rick said I should be dreaming about?"

"I think so."

"You." They both said at once. Daryl took the initiative, his nerves suddenly gone and feeling like the Daryl from his dream, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his arms around her waist and lifted her onto the counter.

"Daryl, what's gotten into you? I mean I like the new you, but what brought it on?"

"My dream self."

"Dream Michonne was a lucky girl, but she doesn't exist and I do, so I am a very lucky girl," she said, smiling. He kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs. Rosita fell asleep and was now dreaming, while Eugene was struggling tossing and turning in the uncomfortable backseat, but he finally fell into a deep sleep and began dreaming too. Rosita wanted to get drunk. Some days were worse then others when it came to missing Abraham, but she didn't want to drink alone, so she headed over to Eugene's place and started banging on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming hold your horses. He opened the door. What did this fine door ever do to you? She held up a bottle of vodka and walked into his house. I don't drink and for good reason. One time my uncle was as drunk as a skunk at the Christmas party and fell head first into the punch bowl which made me furious because it's the only thing I look forward to when I'm there so take it from me, don't get drunk unless you want to end up head first in your nephew's favorite punch."

"Ok Eugene! Do you ever shut up!"

"There is no need to be rude. If you wanted a drinking companion then maybe you should have asked Daryl."

"Lighten up a little Eugene. One drink won't get you drunk."

"Fine. I'll try a little."

"Great." He took a drink straight from the bottle and Rosita couldn't help but laugh.

"So what do you think?"

"Well this is down right hunky dory."

"Damn straight! That's what I've been talking about." They laughed remembering some of Abraham's best quotes.

"You know, I think you can drink Abraham under the table, Eugene said."

"Seriously?"

"As serious as the swine flu."

"I think you would have given Abraham a run for his money."

"My sincerest thank you to that."

"To Abraham. The badest badass we've ever known," Rosita said. They continued reminiscing and laughing hysterically. Partly because of Abraham, but mostly because they were drunk. "I want to dance," Rosita said.

"What?"

"I want to dance."

"I have two left feet."

"Don't worry about that. You could follow my lead."

"I don't have any music."

"We don't need any." She grabbed his hand and put it on her waist. Eugene tensed up. "Relax. I won't bite."

"Well on the contrary you have bitten me a lot." She put her arms around his neck and they swayed back and fourth.

"How about we try something else?" Rosita asked.

"Me and my two left feet want to keep it safe." Rosita laughed.

"You and your two left feet have to take a chance."

"Ok."

"How about a spin?" Rosita asked.

"I think I can manage that." He spun her but mid spin she tripped over her own feet, being so drunk. She grabbed onto him, both of them falling on the couch, Rosita ending up on top of him. They were both laughing. "Who has the two left feet now?"

"Shut up," she said, playfully slapping his face. She kept her hand there and they went quiet. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He did the same to her. Then Rosita gave him a peck on the lips.

"I would very much like another one of those." Rosita laughed.

"I do too." This kiss seemed to last forever. "I've never said this before but I actually like that mullet of yours."

"It's about time my mullet gets some appreciation." Rosita laughed.

"It's about time the man behind the mullet gets some appreciation too," Rosita said.

"The man would appreciate that." She laughed and gave him another kiss. Eugene woke up with a revelation. He loved Rosita, but he knew she wouldn't love him back, so he had to just live with it. He walked home. Rosita ran down the porch steps and headed for Eugene's house. She knocked on the door.

"Eugene are you home?" She ran to the gate and started pacing back and fourth. Why isn't he back yet? Everyone knew that he was on their side now and played a big part in Negan's death. She was so proud of him. She never knew that she could know another man as brave as Abraham, but here he was. It was Eugene and she loved him. Tara cried herself to sleep thinking about Denise and Aaron fell asleep thinking about Eric. Tara was bored and decided to pay Aaron a visit.

"Hey Aaron."

"Hey Tara. What's up?"

"Are you up for a game of truth or dare?" She held up the box with a big smile on her face and shaking the box from side to side.

"I'm game. Pun intended." Tara laughed. They sat on pillows in front of the coffee table, facing each other. "So Tara, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but it was short lived. When we had our first kiss something felt wrong about it, but I knew for sure when we did the deed and I didn't enjoy it. Then it was really confirmed when I had my first kiss with a girl. What can I say. Sparks flew."

"My story wasn't as complicated. I knew as soon as I saw Eric."

"Love at first sight."

"Yeah. Basically."

"Your turn, Tara said, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss a lesbian."

"Seriously?" Aaron laughed.

"Seriously."

"Ok. Let's go for it." They leaned over the coffee table on their forearms and slowly moved in for the kiss. There it was again. That spark, but how? I am not straight, Tara thought. They started slow, but then got more and more into it, standing up while still kissing. "Were not straight right?" Aaron asked.

"Right." They looked very confused.

"Just to be sure though?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Just to be sure." They rushed forward colliding into each other and kissing passionately now. Aaron woke up and he knew right away what he needed to do. Where he needed to be and that was with Jesus, but he needed to talk to Tara first. He knocked on her door. She looked tiered. She didn't sleep well because she was trying to figure out what the dream meant.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just had a strange dream to say the least."

"Yeah. I know what you're talking about. It helped me discover something though."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I like Jesus."

"Details over coffee?"

"Sure." Aaron sat down on the couch and Tara did too.

"Did you and Jesus kiss in the dream?" She took a long sip from her coffee.

"No, but you and me did." She choked on her coffee. Could they have had the same dream? She asked herself. "Are you ok?" He asked laughing and patting her back.

"Yeah, but how and why?" She didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed by Aaron.

"It all started with a game of …"

"truth or dare," she finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Wow. This is really freaky," she said.

"You could say that again. As for why. I have no idea for me, but for you. You're lonely. You miss Denise, so you dreamt about kissing the next closest thing."

"Someone who's gay?"

"Exactly."

"And I think you dreamt about me for the same reason. You couldn't kiss Jesus, so you dreamt about kissing your lesbian friend instead. Does that make sense?"

"Do dreams ever make sense?" Aaron asked, laughing.

"No," she said, laughing too.

"I'm going to him now."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve all the happiness you could stand."

"Thank you Tara." He hugged her.

"Now go get your man."

"I think I will." Jesus didn't mind sleeping on the couch in his trailer. He sleeps better there then on any bed, so he fell asleep fast. Maggie was like a cat and could sleep anywhere now that she pretty much already has since the apocalypse started, but there is still nothing like a bed and she fell asleep fast too. Jesus was in his trailer about to take some scissors to his hair when Maggie walks in on him.

"No don't!" She ran up to him and swiped the scissors from his hand.

"Maggie what are you doing? You act like I was going to use the scissors to kill someone."

"Not someone. Something." He started laughing.

"You're talking about my hair." She stood there with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face. "Sorry. Why do you care?"

"Your hair is sort of like Eugene's mullet. It adds character and besides it looks really good on you."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Why were you going to cut it?"

"It's like getting rid of the past and starting out new."

"That's understandable."

"Good." He went to pick up the scissors and Maggie bent down, grabbed his arm, and they both looked at each other.

"I don't think so," Maggie said.

"How are you going to stop me?" She threw him off balance and he fell on his back, his hair spread out in all directions. He tried to get up, so she straddled him.

"Gotcha!" Jesus laughed and then turned both of them around so that Jesus was now straddling her and leaned in close to her face.

"No. I think I got you." His hair was hanging down around her face. It tickled her nose and she laughed.

"Your hair is tickling me." She reached up and brushed his hair back with her hands. "There you are," she said. She knew he was gay, but she couldn't help herself. She brought him down to her and gave him a kiss. Her fingers tightened in his hair. He didn't kiss her back.

"What are you doing? You know I'm gay."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't have eyes. I mean you're a gorgeous man and I guess I'm sort of lonely."

"I'm sorry Maggie."

"It's ok," she said, with tears in her eyes. One fell down her cheek and he wiped it away. She still had her hands in his hair. "He's waiting for you."

"Who?" Maggie laughed.

"Who do you think?" It hit him.

"Aaron," he whispered. Then all of a sudden Maggie was replaced by Aaron and he wanted to kiss him, but he disappeared before he could. Maggie just woke up from her dream and was headed to Jesuse's trailer. He answered the door and Jesus looked like he had been crying and she knew exactly why, even though she found it hard to believe.

"You have to go to him," she said, as she walked past him and into his trailer.

"What?" He laughed. "How did you know?"

"You saw him in your … our dream," Maggie said. "You were about to kiss him then he disappeared. That's why you're so upset."

"I still don't understand."

"I didn't want you to cut your hair."

"That's right. I just can't believe that's possible."

"Well you need to."

"Then you know that you …"

"kissed you?" Yeah I know."

"Ok. I believe it. When I woke up I felt lost. Like there was something missing. I knew right then that I loved Aaron. Then I looked for him everywhere just to remember that after the war he wanted to stay with his Alexandria family overnight and then he was going to head back here in the morning. I had come back to my trailer, sat on my bed, and started crying because I wanted to tell him now. I didn't want to wait for him to come back. It felt like the dream was real and he just disappeared. Even though I knew better." Maggie gave him a hug. She brushed his hair back with both hands like in the dream. "And yes I will fight you for those scissors if you ever decide to use them." He laughed. "Besides I think Aaron likes your long hair."

"Let's go and find out," Jesus said.

"No."

"What is it?"

"This is your moment. Yours and Aarons." They hugged again and Jesus headed for Alexandria. Aaron walked toward the gate and saw Rosita pacing.

"What's wrong?"

"Eugene should have been back last night. Everyone would have been asleep, but he would have been here." Aaron gave her a hug.

"I'm sure he's ok. Maybe he decided to hold up somewhere for the night."

"Maybe. Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Jesus," he said, smiling.

"Oh I see. Well I hope your talk goes the way you want it to," she said, using air quotes when she said talk.

"Thank you." He gave her another hug. There was a knock on the gate and they both looked at it. Rosita ran to open the first gate and was face to face with Jesus. She was utterly disappointed and walked past Aaron.

"It's for you." He touched her shoulder as she passed. He walked up to the gate and Jesus had his hands on the gate. They looked at each other and knew right away how they felt for each other. It was written all over their faces. Aaron linked his fingers with his and they opened the last gate together, never taking their eyes off of each other. When there was nothing separating them they wasted no time and kissed each other as if they were already a couple and they hadn't seen each other for years. They separated laughing. Aaron ran his fingers through Jesuse's hair.

"I love your hair." Jesus laughed.

"What?"

"Maggie said you would like my hair." He laughed.

She was right.

"I love your hair too," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair too.

"You told her how you feel then?"

"She already knew."

"What?"

"We had the same dream."

"Your messing with me right?"

"No."

"I shouldn't be surprised though because Tara and I shared the same dream too and we kissed." Jesus started laughing. "I know. Funny right? I'll explain it to you later. We have plenty of time." Aaron looked down and linked his fingers with his. He looked back up and smiled at him and he smiled back. They saw Eugene approaching the gate. Aaron ran up to Rosita. He went in front of her and she stopped. He could tell she had been crying. "It's for you."

"What?" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Eugene? Eugene!" She hugged Aaron and he laughed. Jesus approached him as Rosita ran past him. She jumped on Eugene. She was laughing and crying at the same time. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought he might be dreaming still. Then he finally hugged her back. "How could I be so stupid? You were right in front of me all along." She put a hand on his face. "I love you Eugene. You are so brave and Abraham would be so proud of you," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for the kind words and for one thing you are smart. Not as smart as me but smart. Except when you would continuously put me down. Then you were very stupid." "What did you say?"

"You said it first. Now if you don't mind I am going to commence. For the second thing I had a dream and it made me realize that I love you too. The part where you kissed me after we fell on the couch because we discovered that you had two left feet too or it could have been the vodka, but that's when I knew I loved you in my dream."

"Oh shit!" She realized they both had the same dream.

"Yeah I know. We both had two left feet. Pretty shocking when I'm a brilliant dancer and can give Gene Kelly a run for his money. I really thought that you …"

"Eugene shut up for a minute."

"How rude! This is one of the times where you're not very smart."

"Shih. We had the same dream."

"What? Now your just spuing nonsense."

"Christmas party."

"Whoa. This is some truly mind blowing info."

"You know what else is mind blowing?"

"What?"

"You. Your so brave Eugene and I'm so proud of you. Something else about my dream was mind blowing too and I would love to try it again," Rosita said.

"I agree. Like I said in the dream. That vodka was down right hunky dory."

"Damn Eugene! For someone who's so smart you could be really stupid."

"Hey! No need for the hurtful comment especially when I just told you I …" She kissed him and he was in shock, but then he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. Then she did something that she has been wanting to do for a while now and she ran her fingers through his mullet. It was surprisingly soft. "Oh. So that's the mind blowing thing you were talking about."

"Yes!" She said hitting him on the chest and she laughed.

"Was that funny?"

"Yes! I had to kiss you to remind you."

"Oh yeah. That is funny" and he laughed too.

"Never change Eugene."

"I wasn't planning on it. Now how about another one of those mind blowing things?"

"My pleasure." Jesus and Aaron walked up the steps of Aaron's house hand in hand. Eugene and Rosita walked to Eugene's house kissing all the way, Eugene stumbling when they got on the porch and they bumped into the door. Rosita laughed.

"Whoopsi daisy," Eugene said, and she laughed even harder. They finally got inside the house. There was a knock at the gate. It was Maggie. She couldn't resist. She had to know what was going on with Jesus and Aaron. Rick opened the gate.

"Hey."

"Hey. What a wonderful surprise." They hugged. "So what brings you by?"

"I came to check on Aaron and Jesus."

"Aaron and Jesus?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Can you fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Let's just say that Jesus and I had the same dream and he discovered something or should I say someone."

"I think I actually know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Michonne and Daryl had the same dream and so did me and Carol."

"How much do you want to bet that we all dreamt about each other?" Maggie asked.

"It looks like it so far. I'm going to do something we haven't done for a while," Rick said.

"Group meeting?"

"Group meeting." Rick and Maggie knocked on the doors. Rick knocked on their door first. Michonne answered.

"Hello stranger," she said.

"Hello. Can I borrow some brown sugar?"

"Anytime." He moved in for a kiss. "Why are you really here?"

"Group meeting."

"Anything serious."

"No."

"Ok. See you there."

"Alright." Rick went to Carol and Daryl's house and Daryl answered the door.

"Group meeting. Where's Carol?"

"She's getting dressed." Rick smiled.

"Is she getting dressed or is she getting dressed?" Daryl gave Rick a confused look.

"Did your talk go well?" Carol came up behind Daryl and wrapped her arms around him.

"It went really well," Carol said smiling.

"Good," Rick said. Daryl smiled.

"We'll be there," Daryl said.

"Ok," Rick said smiling at them. He knocked on Eugene's door, knowing he should be home by now. He was surprised when Rosita opened the door.

"I thought Eugene might be back."

"He is."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" He asked smiling and blushing a little. She laughed.

"No. Eugene's just getting dressed."

"We're going to have a group meeting."

"We'll be there."

"Great." Maggie knocked on Aaron's door and Jesus answered. Maggie had a big smile on her face.

"So did you get your dream guy?"

"Good one Maggie. Yes I did." She hugged him.

"You two belong together."

"Thank you."

"Oh! Group meeting."

"I'll let him know."

"Ok." She went over to Tara's. "Group meeting."

"It must be important."

"You could say that."

"I'll be there." Maggie and Rick waited by the gate and everyone arrived on time.

"By now you all know that something strange has been going on, but what me and Maggie are guessing is that we all have experienced it with each other. I want you to raise your hand if you have shared a dream with someone else." They all raised their hands and everyone was surprised. "I think the reason why we shared the same dream is because we are so close and I could see that it has brought a few of us even closer. Rosita and Eugene, Daryl and Carol, and Jesus and Aaron," who were all holding hands. "I brought some Champaign so we could celebrate our family and how close we've become." He held his glass up and said to family and old relationships," he smiled at Michonne and gave her a kiss. She smiled. "And new ones. And to Eugene. The man who helped us take down Negan. I'm sure I could speak for everyone when I say we are all proud of you. Cheers."

"Cheers." They all drank, exchanged hugs, shared each others dreams, laughed, and congratulated the new couples.


End file.
